


Sengoku Ryouma

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in the name of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takatora - Botany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and).
> 
> Requested character was Sengoku Ryouma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

"Don't be so reckless." Ryouma clicks his tongue softly as he winds the bandage around Takatora's forearm, tying off the end with a small sigh.

" _Who_ was being reckless?" Takatora presses his fingers gently to the bandage. "I only ran in there because you charged on ahead, completely unprotected, oblivious to that creature following you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I needed to collect a sample of the fruit, I would have gotten out in plenty of-"

Ryouma is cut off when Takatora wraps his arms tightly around him.

"Don't." Takatora's voice is tight, strained. "You're too important to blindly risk yourself."


	2. Mitsuzane - Biology

Mitsuzane is nothing like his brother.

Where Takatora was a quiet, gentle, compassionate lover, Mitsuzane is all loud moaning cries, clawing nails and bruising fingertips. And he's greedy, oh so very greedy.

He squirms in Ryouma's lap, his hips seeking friction all for himself. He bites at Ryouma's jawline, his throat, his collarbones. He moves Ryouma's hands exactly where he wants them to be.

And when he's spent, when Ryouma has wrung his climax from him to the point where he's dead weight in Ryouma's arms, even then he is unkind. Even then he mouths another's name against Ryouma's lips.


	3. Kaito - Physics

The punch had taken him quite by surprise. He hadn't expected it, not from Kaito at least. From Kouta, yes, he was irrational to that point right now, blundering forward on his quest to save the damned. 

But Kaito had _agreed_ with him, had agreed with his viewpoints on more than one occasion. He had no real reason to behave so barbarically toward him.

Ryouma smiled, gingerly touching his split lip with his fingers. How exhilarating. Was this why Kaito enjoyed combat so much? Was this why his heart-rate always spiked and his endorphins rose to orgasmic levels? 

How intriguing.


	4. Minato - Ecology

Ryouma gifted Minato with a driver because he knew she was a capable fighter. He knew he would enjoy observing her.

What Ryouma hadn't anticipated was the way she held back her strengths. Her readings were about equal to Sid's performance, and he knew just from working with her that she was much stronger than he.

Now if he could only figure out her game.

He glances up from his screen, watching her move as she goes about her duties. He hoped she would prove be his trump card, his serpent from a staff, if not...

He would adjust accordingly.


	5. Kouta - Theology

Ryouma watches. He's always been an observer, always removed himself from direct action as much as he possibly could.

He watches, and he listens, and he _learns_.

Kouta's strength has grown exponentially in such a short amount of time. His new power shines through him, but it's also shining _from_ him. The strength of his convictions; his resolve even more painfully obvious than Takatora's was.

Takatora had failed him. Takatora had thrown Ryouma's gift back in his face.

Perhaps Kouta will become a god truly worthy of worship.

And even if he doesn't, it'll certainly be entertaining watching him try.


End file.
